El ángel vestido de blanco
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Ella siempre fue su ángel, la más blanca estrella que brillaba en el cielo. Una mujer como pocas que existieron y existirían, que tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos y prevenirle en contra del monstruo que él llevaba dentro. [Estados Unidos/Marilyn Monroe] Romance platónico.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas de autor: **Con esta pequeña historia quiero honrar la memoria de esta mujer tan maravillosa, que vivió y murió tal y como lo hacen las estrellas de verdad: Brillantes y eternas hasta el final.

* * *

**1959, Washington D.C**

Hasta antes de esa noche nunca la había visto en persona. Y no había sido por falta de ganas o interés. Sencillamente, no se había dado la ocasión.

Era normal, se repetía a menudo; la incorporación de Alaska como estado, las pruebas del _Vanguard II_, los soviéticos, Europa… Demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo para el ocio. Y daba gracias a Dios por haber podido al menos ver sus películas.

Sin embargo el deseo no se calmaba sólo con eso. Si hubiera sido una persona normal se las habría apañado mejor. Por desgracia, él no era una persona normal.

Estados Unidos inspiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso. El gran salón Oriental de la Casa Blanca se encontraba lleno a rebosar, consecuencia de la abultada lista de invitados y la prensa que había logrado convencer a seguridad para que les dejasen entrar.

Pero no era eso lo que le «asustaba».

Ella estaba allí, en alguna parte, charlando con algún periodista, actor, congresista o embajador. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando poder acercarse y verla de verdad… Comprobar con sus propios ojos si era tan guapa como aparecía en la pantalla, los periódicos o las revistas, escucharla hablar. Saber, por fin, qué era lo que hacía que todo el mundo la adorase. Saber por qué él la amaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Apretó los dedos dentro del puño a la vez que Mamie Eisenhower, la Primera Dama, se acercaba y detenía a su lado. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el pasillo central. Todos los demás, incluido el Presidente, ya se encontraban dentro del salón.

—¿Alfred?

—Estoy bien —mintió este, sin mirarla.

Mamie alzó levemente sus estilizadas cejas, de forma distinguida, y suspiró. Había captado su gesto tenso, y le conocía. Estaba alterado, más que eso diría.

—Ven aquí, anda.

Le hizo encararla para poder arreglarle mejor la corbata, el cuello de la camisa, las solapas de la chaqueta y los rebeldes mechones de pelo.

Por supuesto, estaba bien. Por supuesto.

Estados Unidos protestó entre dientes. A veces llegaba a detestar el comportamiento maternal que siempre le provocaba a las Primeras Damas. No importaba la época, quiénes fueran, sus caracteres dispares o sus edades. Siempre le trataban como el hijo adolescente que nunca habían tenido o llegarían a tener.

Mamie sonrió satisfecha al terminar de acicalarle. Sabía del motivo de la turbación de Estados Unidos, porque era el mismo que el de muchos de los hombres invitados a la recepción. Y lo comprendía, sería estúpido no hacerlo. También había visto varias de las películas de esa chica —incluso había hablado con ella un par de veces—. Era muy buena actriz, una mujer interesante.

Chicas que sólo aparecían una vez cada mucho tiempo.

—Tranquilízate —murmuró, separándose de él para mirar hacia el salón.

—Estoy tranquilo.

—No, querido, estás al borde de un ataque. Tranquilízate —repitió—, ella también tiene ganas de conocerte.

Oír aquello pareció animarle, en cierta medida, y la nación se permitió sonreír un poco más calmado.

—¿En serio? —Alfred tragó saliva.

Mamie asintió.

―Claro que sí, vamos.

Le cogió suavemente del brazo y caminó con él, entrando a la sala. Varios de los presentes más cercanos a la puerta se apartaron cortésmente ante el paso de la Primera Dama y saludaron con respeto a Estados Unidos. Uno de los camareros que caminaban entre los invitados se acercó a ellos casi de forma automática, en previsión de que tal vez alguno de los dos quisiera beber algo. Mamie tomó uno de los delicados y finos vasos de _champagne, _en tanto que Estados Unidos declinó la oferta. No le apetecía, sabía que si echaba un trago, fuera lo que fuera, no pararía hasta emborracharse sólo por el mero hecho de mantenerse ocupado con algo.

Estados Unidos estiró el cuello, a pesar de que era más alto que la gran mayoría de los hombres de la habitación.

―No la veo ―musitó angustiado.

―Hay mucha gente, cielo, debe de estar al fondo ―Mamie también la buscó con la mirada, alzándose un poco sobre la punta de los zapatos―. ¡Ah, cariño!

Mamie se adelantó, tirando del brazo de Estados Unidos, al ver a su marido caminando hacia ellos a la vez que intentaba deshacerse de unos cuantos periodistas molestos.

―Ya les he dicho que no tengo nada más que añadir, por amor de Dios, esto no es una rueda de prensa ―protestaba Eisenhower subiendo el tono de voz para hacerse oír entre el barullo general de la fiesta.

Les hizo una seña a los agentes de seguridad que merodeaban también entre los grupitos de asistentes. Estos actuaron rápidamente y alejaron a los periodistas del Presidente y su esposa. Eisenhower exhaló un suspiro de alivio, algo exagerado, y se recolocó la corbata, cuyo nudo estaba flojo. Mamie le ayudó con una risita y Estados Unidos esbozó un gesto cómplice para con él.

―Jesús, no dan ni un respiro —masculló el hombre, hastiado.

―¿Y qué esperabas? —replicó su esposa.

―Que por lo menos si contrato a alguien para que mantenga a esa gente fuera, cumpla con su trabajo. Por lo menos…

―¡Cuánta fe tienes!

―No la suficiente, parece ―Eisenhower reparó en Estados Unidos entonces, que estaba con la mirada perdida en la multitud cambiante, y miró a Mamie, intrigado. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si le indicara: «Dile algo, vamos.»―. ¿Buscas a alguien? ―inquirió, curioso.

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Estados Unidos, quien desvió la vista rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza, balbuceando de forma nada elocuente:

―A-A nadie ―Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber mentido, porque Mamie frunció un poco el ceño, en ademán de regaño―. Bueno, sí ―Se corrigió―, es sólo que…

―Le da vergüenza ―completó Mamie.

Eisenhower alzó las cejas, mirando a uno y otro sucesivamente varias veces, para después echarle un vistazoa la concurrencia. Enseguida pareció caer en la cuenta, porque existían pocas cosas ―o personas― que pudieran poner así de nervioso a su país. E Inglaterra no se encontraba allí, ni tampoco Rusia… De modo que debía tratarse de alguien más.

―Por estas cosas a veces me olvido de que eres un ser con casi doscientos años, Alfred ―murmuró Eisenhower, con un bufido que terminó en risa que secundó Mamie.

Estados Unidos gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose a medias abochornado, a medias molesto.

―Sí, mucha gente lo dice ―barruntó con un suspiro resignado.

Jamás iba a quitarse esa tara de encima, estaba seguro de ello.

―No te enfades, era una broma ―Eisenhower se apiadó un poco de él―. Antes la he visto hablando con otro de los actores que hizo _Some like it hot_, ¿cómo se llama…?

―Jack Lemmon, cariño ―apuntó Mamie a su oído.

―Ese ―asintió el Presidente―, pues estaba con ella hace unos minutos por… ―trató de ubicar la zona por donde se suponía andaba, buscando entre la gente―. Ah, por allí, mira.

Pero cuando Estados Unidos miró, ningún actor la acompañaba. Sola, elegante, etérea como una diosa hecha de niebla, Marilyn Monroe bebía a sorbitos de su copa alta como si no importara nada más en la vida. Sonreía a medias a todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ella,e incluso a esa distancia Estados Unidos pudo apreciar la curvatura jugosa de sus labios rojos y húmedos. Pendientes de diamantes brillaban en sus orejas, un colgante similar al cuello, y llevaba un vestido blanco, largo y precioso, que la hacía aún más hermosa.

«Oh, Dios… ».

Se le secó la garganta, y deseó haber sido previsor cogiendo antes una copa de manos de aquel camarero que ya estaba demasiado lejos de él.

―¿Me…? —Se le fue el aliento con un vahído— ¿Me disculpan un momento? ―titubeó.

―Sin problema ―concedió Eisenhower. Mamie asintió y bebió de su vaso, ocultando una sonrisa suave―, adelante.

Estados Unidos fue abriéndose paso a través de los invitados, intentando no dar ningún codazo o empujar demasiado a alguien. La emoción se iba incrementandocon cada zancada que daba, similar a una ola que se acercaba a la orilla, a la vez que el miedo a quedar como un magnífico idiota ―cosa que sucedía a menudo― le ahogaba y le hacía sentir como un ser insignificante.

Hizo contacto visual con ella a dos pasos de distancia y tuvo el acierto de no detenerse en seco por culpa de la impresión. Se maldijo mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido la idea de caminar de forma distraída hacia su dirección, porque la sonrisa pícara y divertida de Marilyn fue lo suficientemente penetrante como para hacerle querer dar media vuelta, echar a correr hasta su cuarto y esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Logró resistir el impulso, gracias a Dios, aunque los silenciosos segundos que pasó delante de ella sin abrir la boca fueron los más tensos que recordaría en años.

―Hola ―saludó finalmente.

Marilyn curvó una sonrisa de nuevo, más tierna que la anterior.

―Hola, por fin nos conocemos.

Alfred entreabrió los labios, vacilando al preguntar:

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella asintió.

—He visto fotografías. Y me han hablado, claro.

—Ya…

—No muy bien, pero… —Eso pareció afligirlo, de modo que Marilyn añadió—. No te preocupes por eso, muchas personas no piensan más allá de lo que ven.

—Ya lo sé.

Lo llevaba sabiendo desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para no mearse en la cama.

Al verlo tan apenado por un comentario tan banal, aunque desafortunado, la mujer cabeceó suavemente, llamando al camarero más cercano.

—Hagamos una cosa —Dejó su copa vacía y cogió otras dos, una para ella y otra para Estados Unidos, la cual él aceptó—. ¿Por qué no empezamos desde el principio? Hola, soy Marilyn Monroe —Utilizó su nombre artístico, aunque Estados Unidos conocía el verdadero. Ella era lo suficientemente atrevida como para estrecharle la mano y simular un saludo, con un sutil pero intenso apretón de manos—, encantada de conocerte.

Estados Unidos apretó la mano de la chica con temor a hacerlo demasiado fuerte, notando lo suave y caliente que tenía la piel… Alzó la vista despacio, recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos, para mirarla al final directamente. Y con un impulso de un gesto antaño enseñado y casi olvidado, se llevó los nudillos de Marilyn a los labios para besarlos con delicadeza.

—Un placer, señorita Monroe—Entonces sonrió, con ese cariz de pillo que se le había quedado tras los años de la Gran Depresión—. Yo soy Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, representante de los Estados Unidos de América.

—El placer es mío, señor Jones —gorjeó ella, satisfecha.

Entonces rompió reír, contagiando a Estados Unidos y borrándole de un plumazo todo el miedo o los nervios que había sentido hasta ese momento. Más allá, al otro lado de la habitación, Mamie suspiraba de alivio a la vez que Eisenhower le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y terminaba con el _champagne_ de la copa de su esposa. Sólo esperaba que su nación tuviese el buen atino y juicio de no cometer alguna estupidez y meterse en un problemático lío de faldas con la actriz más querida y famosa del año.

* * *

Él insistió en llevarla en coche hasta su apartamento. Su argumento consistía en que no quería que se fuera sola tan tarde, aunque la mujer tuviera su propio coche y chófer que podían dejarla en la puerta. Bien podría ella haberle objetado que estaba bien si iban los dos en la parte de atrás, pero sabía que el ego masculino de Estados Unidos le exigía lucirse ante el volante.

De modo que le concedió el capricho. Era su país después de todo, algo en su mente le impedía decirle que no a algo tan nimio como aquello.

Estados Unidos no había metido la pata ni una sola vez en toda la velada, y se había pasado horas enteras únicamente charlando con Marilyn sobre todos los temas que surgían en la conversación. Habían bailado e incluso escapado para dar un paseo por los jardines de la Casa Blanca.

Se sentía absurdamente pletórico.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Hm? —Estados Unidos despegó la mirada del parabrisas.

Llevaba callado y quieto, pensando en todas esas cosas, desde que frenara y aparcara frente al bloque de apartamentos de Marilyn. Los nervios habían regresado al aproximarse la hora de despedirse. No sabía cuándo podría volverla a ver así, fuera de los platós y las revistas. Y por supuesto, no tenía idea de cómo debía proceder. Era una actriz respetada, seguramente hubiera fotógrafos escondidos por alguna parte, esperando el cotilleo más jugoso del momento.

Marilyn se inclinó un poco hacia él y susurró, divertida:

—¿Quieres subir a tomar un café?

Él sabía que cuando una mujer —y eso que las mujeres rara vez llegaban a dar ese paso tan atrevido porque normalmente lo daban los hombres— te invitaba a un café en su piso, en realidad nunca se trataba de café, ni té, ni lo que fuera que te ofreciese. Era un eufemismo muy sutil para proponerte otra cosa.

Por eso enrojeció rápidamente, soltando el volante como si quemara.

—N-No sé sí es buena idea, quiero decir, me gustaría, pero… —musitó, en el fondo mortalmente cohibido.

Le temblaban las manos.

¡Era Marilyn Monroe! ¡No podía acostarse con ella! ¡Él era, y ella era…!

¡N-No podía!

Marilyn compuso un gesto comprensivo y se apartó. Entendía las razones de Estados Unidos, si le carcomían, para parase a pensar en ello. Y le halagaba. Eso significaba que no le veía tanto como una mujer con la que acostarse sin más, sólo por ser guapa y famosa, y que valoraba la responsabilidad. Ignoraba si Estados Unidos sabía de lo realmente importante que era para ella, en realidad, el qué dijera la gente de su persona.

—¿Y acompañarme a la puerta, entonces? —preguntó con suavidad.

Estados Unidos asintió: eso le resultaba una opción mucho más segura.

Salieron casi a la vez del coche. Él rodeó el morro del vehículo y subió a la acera, dejando que Marilyn se cogiera de su brazo para caminar los pocos metros que les quedaban hasta llegar a la verja del bloque. Todavía hacía un poco de frío y aunque el abrigo de ella parecía ser grueso y reconfortante, él no pudo evitar rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Marilyn sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como una chica recién salida de las clases, cuyo novio la acompañaba a casa.

Estados Unidos se detuvo justo ante la escalera que conducía hasta la puerta de entrada, tras haber traspasado la reja. Quiso decir algo, una despedida genial o algo así, al ver que Marilyn se subía el primer escalón. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque Marilynse dio la vuelta con una risita y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarle. Allí subida casi alcanzaba su altura y no le fue difícil hacerlo.

De repente, Estados Unidos ya no era Estados Unidos. Era el chico de secundaria besando a su novia tras el timbre de la campana del instituto, el marido que besaba a su esposa cuando llegaba por fin a casa, la madre que besaba a su hijo antes de que se fuera al colegio, el anciano que besaba la fotografía de su mujer fallecida… Y, por supuesto, era Alfred besando a Marilyn Monroe, al pie de las escaleras de la casa de ella bajo el manto de las estrellas y la luz de la luna menguante.

No era capaz de pensar más allá de lo que estaba haciendo, de la tersura sensual, del calor, de la lengua de ella acariciándole los labios, de sus propias manos subiendo desde la cadera, por la curva de la cintura, hasta la espalda para acercarla a su cuerpo. Del sabor de la gloria y del aleteo de las pestañas tan largas que le rozaban la mejilla y la nariz… Del aliento de Marilyn en su boca.

Estados Unidos suspiró, casi con un gimoteo de disgusto, cuando ella se separó manteniendo los brazos cómodamente alrededor de su cuello. Él tampoco apartó las manos, aunque sí volvió a deslizarlas cuerpo abajo, hasta dejarlas quietas en su cintura. En la penumbra de la noche, ella brillaba tanto como lo hacía bajo los focos y los _flashes_.

—Eres maravillosa —musitó.

Marilyn le rozó la mejilla con los dedos fríos y sonrió, alborozada.

—¿Eso quién lo piensa, la nación o el hombre? —preguntó entonces, con un susurro.

—Los dos —Estados Unidos ni siquiera dudó al contestar.

Marilyn sacudió la cabeza y le besó otra vez, aunque de forma más superficial.

—Eres un buen chico, Al… —dijo después, enterrando los dedos en su pelo para acariciarlo—. La gente no lo entiende, pero eres un buen chico.

Incluso aún atontado, él supo que estaba siendo sincera, como siempre. Tragó saliva, emocionado.

—Gracias…

Marilyn compuso un gesto más serio de pronto, como si no fuera suficiente el tono de voz:

—Las cosas que has hecho, las que haces y las que harás… No dejes que eso te afecte, ¿de acuerdo?

—De… acuerdo.

—No olvides tus errores, no los dejes atrás… porque te perseguirán y te quemarán.

—V-Vale…

«¿Qué pasa?, ¿a qué viene esto?».

—Eres un buen chico —repitió antes de dejarle un beso en la frente y mirarle durante largos segundos, en silencio, tras los cuales añadió—. Ve a casa, estarán preocupados.

Estados Unidos arrugó la nariz, con un mohín escéptico.

—No lo creo… —resopló, provocando que Marilyn riera y definitivamente le soltara.

Él también la dejó ir y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, contemplando el movimiento voluptuoso de las caderas de ella al subir las escaleras. Marilyn se giró con una mano en la manija, alzando un poco la otra en una despedida informal. Estados Unidos sonrió y la correspondió, antes de que ella abriera la puerta y entrara, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Cuando oyó el chasquido de los cerrojos se sintió satisfecho y regresó al coche. Una parte de él deseaba fervientementeseguir sus pasos, llamar al timbre y decir que en realidad sí que quería ese café, pero se obligó a sí mismo a ser consecuente y responsable con sus actos.

Estaba bien así.

Arrancó el motor y pisó el acelerador suavemente, llevado el vehículo hasta el giro de la calle. No quiso encender la radio. En su cabeza seguía resonando la voz de Marilyn, y sus palabras… tan reales, duras y directas que dolían como espinas clavadas en el pecho.

Pero no se le reprochó. Había sido el único ser humano que se había atrevido atrevido hasta la fecha, de advertirle así contra su propia naturaleza.

Y eso nunca podría olvidarlo.


End file.
